solo tu
by Nessie de Black
Summary: jacob, quil y sam van a un restauran-bar donde hay un concurso de canto y ahi conocen a Nessie, claire y emily las 3 semi finalistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo tú.**

Jacob pov.

Estaba muy aburrido ya que había salido temprano del trabajo. Trabajaba en una agencia de viajes con Sam y Quil. Hoy salimos temprano porque los jefes tenían junta, a si que nos habían dado el resto del día libre.

Quería ir a algún lado y en la siguiente cuadra de mi casa había un restaurant-bar y hoy había un concurso de canto y según lo que había escuchado, las concursantes eran puras chicas lindas.

A sí que tome el teléfono y le marque a Sam…

-oye Sam, ¿quieres ir al restaurant-bar que esta cerca de mi casa?-pregunte.

- si, seguro escuche que va a ver un concurso y que las concursantes son lindas- dijo.

-si, yo también escuche eso- le dije.

-con chance y conseguimos novia- bromeo Sam.

-si con chance si-le dije.

- y a que hora nos vemos?- pregunto

-mmm , 8:45 pm porque el concurso comienza a las 9:00pm- le respondi.

-ok-dijo.

-oye puedes avisarle a quil?, es que no se su numero, con eso de que me robaron mi celular- le dije.

-ok yo le aviso; entonces a las 8:45 en la puerta del restaurant- recalco.

-si y gracias- dije y colgué el teléfono.

Muy bien ya tenia planes para hoy, según mi reloj eran las 3.00pm, iba a comer , luego a bañarme y por ultimo iba a irme al restaurant.

Serví mi comida, cuando termine lave mi plato y luego fui a ver la televisión; 2 horas después apague la tele y encendí la compu, entre al face y me puse a chatear con unos amigos que hace mucho que no veo, ellos se pusieron a platicarme de que habían hecho con su vida y yo lo que había hecho con la mía. Así me la pase unas 3 horas y ya eran las 8:00pm a si que me fui a bañar.

Sali del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y con el torso descubierto, a si que cualquiera que pasara y se asomara por la ventana me vería semidesnudo.

Entre a mi cuarto, tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y me los puse con una camisa negra y unos converse.

Mire el reloj y eran las 8:30pm, tome mis llaves y Salí de mi casa para encontrarme con los chicos en 15 mins…

Estaba llegando al restaurant cuando me encontré a los chicos que también estaban llegando.

-que onda-salude

-que pasa jake- saludo Quil

-que tal Jacob- dijo sam

- bien, entremos-dije

Entramos y el restaurante estaba repleto, solo quedaba una mesa en el frente del escenario.

-buenas noches amigos-comenzó a hablar el dueño del lugar- bienvenidos al restaurant-bar "shot in the dark" , hoy tenemos un concurso de canto en donde 3 bellas mujeres trataran de ganar el 1er lugar, hoy, se decidirá quienes pasan a la gran final que es el día de mañana-dijo.

-bueno pues ¡comenzemos!-continuo-primero les quiero presentar a Emily, Claire y Renesmee que esta noche nos deleitaran con sus voces- dijo el tipo.

-muy bien chicos, ¿Quién es la mejor?- pregunte

-Emily- dijo sam

- claro que no, la mejor es Claire-afirmo Quil

-los 2 estan en un grave error, la mejor es Renesmee-dije terminando la conversación y volviendo mi vista al escenario.

-en primer lugar tenemos a Emily, que interpretara "luz sin gravedad" de Belinda- dijo el dueño.

Y Emily comenzó a cantar…(8)(8)

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé como te podré olvidar

Cae la lluvia en la ventana

Dibujando tu mirada

Un instante es una eternidad

(. . .)

-gracias Emily,-dijo el dueño y en ese momento sam se puso a aplaudir y a gritar como loco ,Quil y yo nos quedamos viéndolo.

-ahora tendremos a Claire, cantando "teenage dream" de Katy Perry.

Ahora Claire se puso a cantar…(8)(8)

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the

Punch line wrong

(. . .)

**-**ella fue Claire- dijo el tipo y Quil imito a sam y se puso como loco.

-y por ultimo tenemos a Renesmee que cantara "clavo que saca otro clavo" de paty cantu- termino de hablar y Renesmee conenzo a cantar…(8)(8)

ya lo sabia

Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor

Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía

La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo

(. . .)

-gracias Renesmee, bueno, es la hora crucial,en donde se decidirá quienes son las 2 finalistas- dijo el dueño-¿Quién ganara?- pregunto mientras todos los demás incluyendo a sam, Quil y yo gritábamos el nombre de nuesta favorita.

-el juez John a tomado su decisión y la que lamentablemente no ira a la final es…-y las 3 chicas se tomaron de las manos para apoyarse- es… lo siento, pero la que no continua es…Emily- ala chica se le salieron las lagimas mientras abrazaba a sus compañeras.

Emily se despidió y salió del escenario y se fue a la parte de atrás donde estaban los camerinos.

Voy a ver a Emily- dijo sam al ver que ningún chico fue atrás de ella.

Renesmee y Claire también se despidieron y salieron del escenario, cada quien tomo un camino diferente.

-jacob, vamos a felicitarlas- dijo Quil

-ok, vamos- dije y segui el camino de Renesmee mientras Quil siguió el de Claire.

Llegue a un tipo camerino y toque la puerta.

-adelante!-grito Renesmee, abri la puerta y entre.

-hola, soy Jacob- me presente

-soy Renesmee, pero puedes decirme Nessie-dijo

-ok, Nessie cantas hermoso-dije

-gracias, el canto es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer- dijo ella

-te gustaría ir a cenar para conocernos mejor?-pregunte

- si me encantaría, solo tomo mi bolsa y nos vamos-me respondio…


	2. tu tipo primo!

**Capitulo 2: tu tipo primo…¿?**

Jacob pov.

*al día siguiente*

Terminando el concurso entre al camerino de Nessie y la invite a cenar, ella accedió así que salimos de ahí y fuimos a cenar al mejor restaurante de forks .

Mientras cenábamos platicábamos acerca de su vida y de la miay descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, como que le gusta la misma banda que a mi, ir a la playa es una cosa que a ambos nos gustaba hacer, no soportamos a la gente mentirosa etc…

Estaba arreglándome para ir a la final del concurso ya que se lo había prometido a Nessie,la pasaría a buscar a su casa y nos iríamos juntos al restauran-bar.

Me peine, me puse mi pantalón de mezclilla y esta vez una camisa café y mis converse, tome las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí a su casa.

En cosa de nada llegue a su casa, me baje, toque el timbre y de inmediato salió ella.

-hola- la salude

-hola Jacob gracias por pasarme a buscar-dijo nessie

-de nada,¿ya nos vamos?-pregunte

-si solo cierro la puerta y ya-dijo y jalo la puerta de su casa

-sube- dije y abrí la puerta del auto, apenas subió volvi a cerrar y pase al lado del conductor, me subi y nos dirigimos al restaurant.

Durante el camino, ella me estuvo comentando desde que edad canta,me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo ya que dice que canta desde que aprendió a hablar.

Llegamos al restauran, nos bajamos y la acompañe a su camerino.

-suerte- dije para animarla

-gracias, estoy muy nerviosa- dijo

-no te preocupes tu vas a ganar- dije y la abrase, cuando nos empezamos a despegar su mirada se encontró con la mía y nos empezamos a acerca uno al otro.

- ¡a las 2 finalistas se les invita a pasar al escenario, el concursa va a comenzar!-anuncio del dueño interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-creo que te llaman- le dije a nessie

-si, voy al escenario te veo después del concurso- dijo y salió del camerino

Yo Salí también y afuera me encontré a sam y a Emily sentados en la misma mesa en la que nos sentamos ayer.

-Jacob, aquí hay lugar! –dijo Sam

-si ahora voy-dije y me senté en la mesa.

-hola Sam, hola Emily- salude

-hola- saludaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-jake, adivina que…-dijo sam

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Emily es mi novia-dijo abrazando a la chica

-que genial, los felicito-dije ante esa noticia

-¡hola chicos!- saludo quil que venia del camerino de Claire.

-¡hola!-saludamos todos

-bienvenidos sean todos a "shot in the dark", hoy, es la gran final, en la que 2 bellas chicas lucharan con el poder de su voz por el primer lugar.¡ comenzemos!-dijo el dueño-primero tenemos a Claire que cantara "gitana" de shakira.

Y Claire tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar…(8)(8)…

Nunca usé un antifaz

Voy de paso

Por este mundo fugaz

( . . .)

-gracias a Claire, ahora, Renesmee nos interpretara "the only exception" de paramore.

Apenas comenzó la música, nessie se puso a cantar...(8)(8)

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

( . . .)

-Bien, ella fue renesmee- dijo el dueño- chicas, es la hora, pasen aquí porfavor- anunci de nuevo el tipo- el juez John, a tomado su decisión y les recordamos que la decisión es inapelable- recalco- la ganadora es…-y las chicas se tomaron de las manos- ¡ RENESMEE!- grito el dueño y nessie se puso feliz y a dar saltitos mientras gritaba.

Se bajo del escenario y fue a abrasar a un tipo alto con el cabello rizado y rubio que creo era su novio…

-ella no me había dicho que tenia novio- dije en mi mente

-bueno Jacob, tu tampoco se lo preguntaste- dijo mi conciencia

-¡ si gracias por recordármelo!- le dije molesto a mi conciencia.

En fin, nessie termino de abrazarlo y se fua a su camerino, yo la segui…

-hola- le dije

-hola, ¡wow! No puedo creer que gane- dijo

-si muchas felicidades- dije y la abrase

-jacob, ¿Qué te pasa? No te ves muy bien-dijo

-a nada, es que te vi abrasando a tu novio- dije un poco triste.

-¿mi novio?-pregunto.

-si, el güerito, el tipo ese de haya-le dije

-aaa! No es mi novio el tipo ese de haya es mi primo Alejandro, el hijo de mi tia rose y mi tio emmett- dijo

- a ok entonces ese tipo es tu primo-

-si-

-a ok, entonces el tipo es tu primo, es tu tipo primo, a ok, no importa-dije

-si es mi primo-

-ok,y ¿no tienes novio?- pregunte

-no, no tengo-dijo

-GENIAL!, no tiene, no tiene…-me puse a saltar y a gritar olvidándome de que nessie estaba ahí

-creo que la noticia te alegro mucho-dijo nessie haciendo que caiga de vuelta a la realidad

-ammm, nooo, como crees-dije sarcásticamente y la cargue en mis brazos, ella nada mas se reia hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron la fui bajando poco a poco, luego nos fuimos acercando y comenzamos a besarnos, pero no eran besos cualquiera, sino besos cargados de pasión y emoción.

Luego de unos minutos por falta de aire nos separamos.

-wow!-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-oye, respóndeme algo-dije

-¿Qué cosa?

-si no tienes novio ¿a quien le cantaste la canción?-pregunte

-no notaste que mientras la cantaba no dejaba de mirarte?-me dijo

-¿de verdad?

-si, ¿no lo notaste?

-mmm,no

-pues si, desde la cena de ayer no he dejado de pensar en ti

-yo he hecho lo mismo-dije

-bueno pues pensé que cantándote esta canción te darías cuenta de lo que siento por ti- dijo

-aaa, interesante- dije

-oye,¿ y tu tienes novia?-pregunto

-no, hace un mes termine con leah- le respondi

-interesante, yo no tengo novio ni tu novia

-siii-dije en tono de interés

-no crees que…

-tu y yo…

-aja…

-sii…

-¿quieres ser…

-mi novia…?

Dijimos completando las palabra del otro.

-¿entonces si?-pregunte

-¿tu que piensas?-pregunto

-no se tu dime- dije

-mmm- dijo, lo cual me puso muy nervioso; ella se fue alejando cada vez mas de mi y cuando llego a la puerta se voltio.

-¡SIII!- grito y salto a mis brazos

-me habías asustado, pensé que ibas a decir que no- dije y la jale de la cintura hacia mi y la bese.

Continuamos por unos minutos y luego nos separamos por la misma razón que la de hace rato.

-entonces ya ers mi novio?- pregunto

-tu que dices- dije y la volvi a besar

-yo digo que si- dijo cuando nos separamos

-entonces yo digo lo mismo

-ok soy tu novia- dijo

-si, solo tu…-dije y la abrase.

…**F I N…**

Que tal quedo?

Bueno dejen sus comentarios.

Byee.

Atte.: Nessie de Black3


End file.
